A Tale of Two Sisters
by NxMologist
Summary: Miaka, who recently died, is now haunting her sister Mikan. She told her that she needs to find her a Mr. Right in less than a hundred days, or else she cannot rest peacefully. What happens when Mr. Right turns out to be the ex/widower boyfriend of Miaka
1. Prologue: Mikan

**A Tale of Two Sisters**

**SUMMARY:**

Miaka, who recently died, is now haunting her sister Mikan. She told her that she needs to find her a Mr. Right in less than a hundred days, or else she cannot rest peacefully. What happens when Mr. Right turns out to be the ex/widowed boyfriend of Miaka?

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTES:<strong>

YEY. So, I'm back from retirement. I'm now a college kid so expect a laterrrr update. =)) Yes. I suck. I know, I'm sorry. Uhh. Check out my old fanfic if you get bored, or visit me on tumblr. YEY! I have one and I'm officially addicted to it. It's "noshizzsherlock" BTW. So, I created another story (besides this one) however it is quite suckish (as if this one wasn't.) because it 'somehow' has a resemblance to my first one but once I upload it, I hope you guys check it out. I swear, it's quite different. So this is my latest story after two years. I hope you like it. Enjoy!

PS: No proof reads were made so I'm sorry for the grammatical/spelling errors. You do it then! LOLJK. For comments/suggestions hit me (not on the face. 'kay corny.) a message/review/ask on tumblr

* * *

><p><strong>PROLOGUE:<strong>

Loud music, people partying, some are drinking, and some are even hitting on skanks. Of course, I had to be here because my so called 'friends' kept telling me that I had zero fun activities since I came home to Japan.

"Mikan, come on. Let's dance! Why do you have to be such a killjoy?" Sumire told me.

"No thanks Sumire. Can I go to Hotaru's place now? I mean, I did what you told me to do already. I am now in a bar, drinking whatever this is."

"Absolutely not Mikan! Hotaru wants to be alone with Ruka because they haven't spent much time with each other since you keep hogging Hotaru all to yourself. And yes, you might already be in a bar but you're still not having fun. And you're drinking orange juice for crying out loud!"

"Sumire, you know that this is not me. I want to go home."

"Alright, fine, you old maid, I give up. Just one more hour okay?"

"Thank you… but wait! That's what you told me awhil-"

I was suddenly stopped by two guys in front of us. I bet Sumire wasn't even listening to anything I said.

"Hey, my friend Natsume and I were right across the bar and we were wondering why you two beautiful ladies are all alone in this table. Do you want us to keep you company?"

Of course Sumire wouldn't agree to this. She's better than this. She's-

"Sure. Sure! Of course!"

Oh my word. I guess I predicted everything too early. Sumire looked like a little girl waiting for her candy bar at the grocery. My goodness, I cannot stand this. As I stood up, Sumire pulled my hand, signalling that I should stay.

"Hi, I'm Kokoro Yome and you are?"

"I'm Sumire Shouda, and this killjoy right here is my friend Mikan Sakura."

Damn you Sumire. I gave her a light punch as she told them that.

"Hi Mikan, mind if my friend Natsume Hyuuga join you as I take this beautiful lady for a dance."

I was freaking out. Of course, I don't want Sumire to be taken away from me. I barely know this place. Let alone, I barely know this person. But then, Sumire looked at me, she will definitely kill me if I mess up her chance to meet a hot guy. After all that was what she was blabbing about the whole time, or the whole year even, ever since she was devastated with that playboy she dated. (See, even when I was away. I was kind of updated.) When I looked at that Natsume guy, I noticed that he too is being forced to be here. He doesn't even look at me and from the looks of it he wasn't probably listening the whole time. I guess he might also be a victim of the 'wingman' tendency. I meant Wingman/Wingwoman tendency. (Just to be politically correct) I chuckled. Oops.

"So, I guess that's a yes then?"

I nodded. WHY MIKAN? WHY? Koko (he insisted I call him Koko) escorted Sumire to the dance floor, then that Natsume guy looked at me. Man. That was intense. Well, actually he wasn't looking. He was staring, if you put it that way. (Oh shut up. I know I'm attractive.)

He is now sitting beside me; we probably had the quietest corner in the whole bar. And if that was a contest, we probably had won the award and Sumire probably had thrown a tomato at me while I am receiving our award because I am 'not making my move to a very fine young lad'. (Yiish. Sometimes, I really don't understand where she gets her vocabulary.) Okay fine, she wins. I will now break this utterly boring silence.

"So Natsume isn't it? Hi I'm Mikan Sakura."

"You even sound like her."

"Uhh. Excuse me?"

**END OF PROLOGUE**


	2. Chapter One: Natsume

**Author's Notes**: Hi guise. I iz back. Sorry for the late update and sorry if it sucked. You know the drill. Hit me up a review for comments, suggestions, corrections or whatsoever. You could also check my previous story if you want to. BELATED HAPPY NEW YEAR BTW. ;)

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER ONE<strong>:

So, it's been like two weeks since I met this girl who looks like Miaka, Miaka was my girlfriend, I was about to ask her hand in marriage today. But she died last month and today, today was supposed to be our first anniversary.

I am not entirely sure if they are related or whatever since they carry the same last name. Honestly, it is quite funny how, I dated Miaka for a year and yet I really do not know much about her and in exchange, I didn't tell her much about me either. We were just like two people, enjoying each other's company.

One of the reasons why I never asked about her family and friends again is because, one time, when I asked her she just told me that, "it wasn't really important because I wouldn't be around for a long time" Now that really pissed me off. I mean, who says that? It drove me nuts; I often ask her what she means, whether she would eventually break up with me, or whatever but she never gave me an answer, even if I pretended to be angry (because let's face it, I can never be mad at her) She just stared at me, smiled and changed the topic.

When she died, it kind of gave me a clearer idea of the whole "I wouldn't be around for a long time" statement of hers. I guess she always knew that 'it' will come, but still it caught me off guard. A part of me wanted to die as well.

Which brings us back to this girl at the bar, at first, I didn't really understand if she was haunting me or whatever. But Miaka was still different; however this girl had been the subject of my thoughts lately. I never saw her after that night, and Koko didn't know where to find her friend as well. He can't stop talking about her, it was pure torture to all of us. It was as if he spent a year with her already. Too bad she said she's not looking for a relationship. She told him, that she just wants a good time. And as for Koko, he wants that as well, but Koko being himself loves challenges, he wants what he cannot get and maybe that is why he had been telling us the whole time that he found his match, soul mate or whatever. I really think that he should see a psychiatrist or something. HE IS INSANE. VERY INSANE.

Hnngh. Miaka, I wish you were here. I miss you... So much.

Enough about this, back to work. So right now, I am in a board meeting, keeping myself sane by thinking of other things rather than listening to this employee of mine right here telling me about the 'right marketing strategies to cater more buyers' I mean, I think a five year old kid can give a clearer and more appropriate report compared to this bogus nimrod.

I was about to walkout of the boardroom when suddenly, this girl who looked like Miaka butted in. Considering that she only opened the door halfway, maybe she didn't notice that it was a board meeting since, I was seating in front and the minor stock holders (not to brag) sit at the back.

"Hi Natsume, I'm Mikan, remember? I was wondering if you wanted to go out for a coffee."

Sht. I should really fire whoever is responsible for letting her in.

**END OF CHAPTER ONE**


	3. Chapter Two: Mikan

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

HI GUISSEE! New chapter. Late update. I hate college, no breaks at all.

So yeah, you know ze drill.

Submit comments/flames/whatevaahs here or at my tumblahh. "noshizzsherlock" yeyy. Sorry for the short chapter. You know I always do that. And as promise. I will post my other story todayy because I miss doing this and I hate retirement. Okay I'm blabbing senseless things again. Random musings. Hurhur. I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER TWO:<strong>

Hi I'm Mikan Sakura, and I am officially nuts. About 24 hours ago, I was gate crashing in this board meeting with some guy I do not know and now, I am going out with him. And you want to know why? Well, it's because my dead sister is haunting me.

Funny how that happened, you see my sister Miaka, died for like 6 weeks ago, but she didn't show up until her fortieth death day-sary (whatever you call that) and she said that she was sent back here for like a hundred days to fix my oh so average life.

Average? I mean, my life is not average, I have my own (well actually, I have a business partner) clothing store back in New York. We are actually trying to break through in the clothing industry, but of course, competition is very tough. I graduated without letting my dad drop a single dime in a boarding school. Oh about that, Miaka and I live far away from each other back then, she was here living with my dad because of her heart condition, while I was sent into a boarding school. I don't know why either, I grew up thinking that maybe it's because dad needed to take good care of her, so maybe he needs a little less time with me so he could concentrate more on her. But Miaka and I grew very close even though we only see each other on summer breaks; we would always write letters to each other and stuff. She always felt sorry for me that she had to be sick and had to have dad taken away from me. I told her that it's okay because you wouldn't miss something you never had. The thing is, even when I was little, I knew I never had dad, and I guess, I always knew in my heart, that Miaka is my only family. And now that she is with mom up there, I guess I am now all alone.

You see, that's another story, Miaka is older than me for like 10 minutes, for some unknown reason, the doctors found something wrong with her heart but they said mine was _perfectly fine._ Well, my perfectly fine my ass heart never felt normal, well, it kind of did, until middle school, but Miaka was the only one who knew because I didn't want to tell dad, and I made her swore not to tell. Back to the story, let's put it this way, MY DAD HATES ME. Well, I tried to understand that maybe he doesn't but he really does. Maybe because I was the cause of my mom's death, after giving birth to me, she passed away, which left dad, with no one to turn to but Miaka _and me. _

So that's pretty much the hang of it, me, being sent to a dormitory school in another country so that my father would have a reason not to see me. My sister being the only family I had left and leaving me again so she could _'save'_ me. Oh I almost forgot, this was just a secret between the doctor and I, apparently, Miaka _decided _to die by committing her own _car accident_. I mean, who would ever do that? But then, she did that so the doctors would like save me or something, because of the organs, take note, organs, she donated. Apparently it was all taken care of, and dad never knew about it, cause let's face it he'd hate me more, and he wouldn't allow it. So he was just told that Miaka signed something that gives them full responsibility for her body and told him not to worry, because she saved a life. Yes, she did, the life of the other daughter she despises.

Bottom line, to make this whole story short, my heart is now functioning better, but even though I am physically better, I lost the one thing I truly care about. My sister. Oh wait, fast forward, because I can't wait to tell you what she's up to now, apparently, she's haunting me. And what's annoying is she's driving me psycho considering that I am the only one who can see her. She said she wants me to _'fix my life' _and _'be happy'._ I don't know why either because why would I be unhappy right? Right?

So yeah, she also reminded me that she has like a couple of days left to find me a Mr. Right and she asked if I had been seeing someone, well, it's not a question, it's more of a her-being-bossy-that-she-knows-I-have-zero-love-life-progress. So I told her about the other night at the bar and maybe added a little spice to the story, because let's face it. That guy's personality was as stiff as a brick.

She forced me into asking that guy I met at the bar for coffee. I found out who he was through a magazine, what a gazillionaire he turned out to be. And I don't understand how she got me to pass the tight security and even the up-tight-er secretary of that guy but I'm still so annoyed that I surrendered to her easily, maybe it was because I was partly, scratch that, purely to blame for her death. The weird part was when we were about to reach our target and she suddenly disappeared because like she said, _"something looks familiar". _Left alone, I tried to find him myself because I know that she would be mad at me if I don't find him and when I did, I opened the door slightly so he wouldn't have to reject me so bad, and I asked him for coffee. Then turns out there I was, in front of the whole board members of the Hyuuga corporation.

_Curse you Miaka._

**END OF CHAPTER TWO**_  
><em>


End file.
